1. Field of the Invention
Cleaning implements and especially mops, dust mitts, absorbent pads and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous dust mops and similar dust mitt devices. For example, it is quite common to make a dust mitt in the form of a glove into which the hand is inserted. Such devices are very useful and practical for the purpose but among other things do not include any means such as a handle for reaching into remote places. Furthermore, there is no way a handle or extension can be attached to or inserted in that type of dust mitt without a great deal of revision. There are also wet and dry dust mops and similar devices, such as that shown in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,736 wherein handle extensions are attached inside of the devices. These are intended more elaborate arrangements for heavy duty car washing and optional dusting and are more involved and complicated than necessary for simple dusting jobs. The present device provides a simple and inexpensive dust mitt arrangement which is capable of receiving a removable, optional handle that is held in place by a very uncomplicated arrangement of tightly stuffing foam material in a pocket and inserting the handle therein.